Butch's Valentine's Day
by kmaaser1207
Summary: They are now seniors in high school. deep down inside Butch secretly wanted them to be more then friends. How will things play out? Will Butch and Kaoru be more than friends? Read on to find out!


Valentine's Day (Butch's POV)

Background: The girls and the boys are still in high school but now they are older. They are now seniors in high school. Brick and Momoko are now in a serious relationship along with Boomer and Miyako. They have been trying to get Butch and Kaoru into a relationship for the past 3 years. They decided to give up over the past summer. Butch and Kaoru were very annoyed by them for that. But deep down inside Butch secretly wanted them to be more then friends. How will things play out? Will Butch and Kaoru be more than friends? Read on to find out!

Kaoru is the girl of my dreams! She is everything in a girl that I want. She's smart, cute, funny, athletic, got a good body, caring, has self pride… what more could you ask for in a girl! Why can't I have her? I mean she is technically mine. The whole school thinks were dating and have been dating since month two of freshman year. But we haven't and that makes me depressed. I've pretty much liked Kaoru ever since I met her.

Freshman year we basically hated each other, or at least I pretended to hate her. We fought a lot and got into fights. Neither of us really won; the teacher usually gave us detentions. In detention we actually became better friends during our detentions. We talked and figured out that we had a lot of things in common. When I got home from my detentions Brick and Boomer were right there to mock and tease me about liking Kaoru. I didn't want to get them suspicious so I lied and said I didn't like her.

During sophomore year I tried to make it obvious that I liked her by teasing her. That didn't work. She usually got pretty pissed off and it usually ended up with me getting hit, slapped, kicked, or just in general getting hurt. I didn't mind as long as Kaoru was paying attention to me.

During junior year I tried flirting with her. She usually did the same thing as last year, but if I was lucky I got a blush out of her or a smile. She has a really pretty smile. I wished that she smiled like that more often.

I already knew a lot about Kaoru by then end of junior year. She wasn't like any girl I had met. She didn't fall for my breath -taking smile or any of my cheesy pick-up lines like the other girls did. Kaoru usually ignored me or rolled her eyes. She loved sports and hated shopping. She preferred the sports channel and cartoons rather than what normal girls watched. She like video games and skate boarding over a trip to the spa or to get manicures or pedicures. I liked her and I think I grew on her.

Time to move on and get a little more up to date. I am Butch Takashima. I am a Rowdy Ruff Boy and a regular teenager when I can be, which has been a lot of the time since Him was defeated and the other monsters gave up hope. I am 18 years old. I have changed some but not really, more physically than mentally.

I still have my raven black hair and striking dark green eyes. My hair has been short for sometime now. I got rid of the stupid ponytail and cowlick thing in the middle of freshman year. Ever since then I've had my hair short and spiked up, revealing my other eye that had been covered up. It's not that anything was wrong with that eye it's just that I guess it was time for something new and to help me forget about my past of being a villain. Oh yeah! Did I mention we, the Rowdy Ruff Boys, joined the good side? But that was a while ago, more like the end of freshman year so that's pretty old. But I'm getting off topic. I ended up growing to be 5' 10". Kaoru ended up being around 5' 5" or so. It is fun to tower over her. She can no longer call me short. But besides height, I packed on quite a bit of muscle. I trained hard with Kaoru pretty much everyday so I obviously got stronger and stronger. Sometimes I worked out on my own too. I am doing very well in school. I care very much about my grades, which seems weird because most people think that I could care less about my grades. Kaoru was even surprised that I have gotten all A's.

I guess that's enough about me. Now we are in the present. I am a senior at my high school. I still have girls throwing themselves at me right and left but I'm waiting for Kaoru. Tomorrow is going to Valentine's Day and it is just about my last shot to get Kaoru to be mine. If I don't go for it now I may never get her. Valentine's Day is pretty much the perfect time to ask her. There is pretty much no better time.

We're friends and that's great and everything but I feel that we should be more than that.

So I get up on Valentine's Day ready to go to school. I wanted to look good for once. So I wear a dark green t-shirt and black skinny jeans with a few rips and black converse. Then one of my brothers comes in and sees me looking at my reflection.

"Dude, why are you dressing up?" Brick asked while staring at me.

"Um I just feel like it," I said turning around to face him. He was wearing a red V-neck t-shirt and blue jeans with rips at the knees and with red converse, "well and you're one to talk."

"Dude I have a reason to dress up," he said crossing his arms across his chest and leaning on my doorframe.

"Why?"

"I have a _girlfriend_ and I want to look nice for her," he said putting and emphasis on girlfriend. I glared at him while he was smirking. He knew that I wanted a girlfriend, specifically Kaoru. I would never admit it but I was jealous of him for having the girl he liked. They had been together since the end of freshman year.

"What do I need to do to get Kaoru?" I asked in defeat.

"Just tell her how you feel,"

"I've tried that," I sighed.

"What happened?"

"She laughed and thought I was playing a cruel joke, and then she hit me and told me not to lie." I looked over at Brick who was trying to conceal his laughter. I just rolled my eyes, "I'll figure it out."

"Ok, well let's get Boomer and go to school. Give you a little time before school to talk to Kaoru. She's always with Momoko and Miyako before school," he said leaving. I followed him out and we waited for Boomer. He came shortly after.

When we reached the schoolyard we saw the girls by their usual place. Each had a small cake in their hands. It was surprising to see Kaoru having one. I noticed that Kaoru was looking nice. She wasn't wearing her usual long shorts and a t-shirt. She was actually wearing a skirt and a tank top. Wow she looked good. We went up to them. Momoko and Miyako greeted Brick and Boomer with a kiss and handed them their cakes. I looked at Kaoru. She was looking away from them.

"Get a room!" she said to them.

"Kaoru! Go on!" Momoko said and walked away and grabbed Miyako and Boomer with her. Brick was pretty much attached to her so he obviously went along. They left me alone with Kaoru.

"Happy Valentine's Day Butch," she said smiling somewhat. Then she handed me the cake.

"Thank you Kaoru," I said and looked at her. She was looking down. I thought I saw a slight blush on her face.

"Do you want to be my valentine?" I asked nervously. She looked at me while raising an eyebrow.

"I thought I already was," she said smirking. Maybe she does like me… but I don't know if she was being sarcastic.

I smiled and took her hand and started to walk to the school. I looked at her and she was blushing slightly. The thing that struck me odd was that she put up no fight when I took her hand. Normally if I tried to do something like that she would hit me.

While we were walking in the halls people looked at us and stared. Kaoru and I didn't mind. When we reached our first class I let go of her hand and took my seat.

During class she kept looking at me every now and then. I don't think she noticed that I noticed that she kept looking at me but it was ok. I was wondering what was on her mind. Did she like me? Was she going to give me a chance? How do I tell her how I feel? I can't just tell her during school. I will take her somewhere after school and tell her. I'll figure it out later.

Through out the whole day we kept sneaking peaks at peeks at each other. The other kids looked at us and talked about us. We didn't care.

We avoided Momoko and Miyako during lunch so instead of going to the cafeteria we went to the roof to eat lunch.

"I can't believe that we are seniors," she said while sitting down on a box.

"I know," I said taking a seat next to her.

"One thing I can't believe is that I have never had a boyfriend. I know a ton of guys like me and all but I turned them down," she said taking her lunch out of her backpack, "wait why should I care anyway? I mean I can have one if I want. Maybe no one likes me enough to want to be with someone like me,"

I've liked you. I would be your boyfriend I thought to myself.

"I mean why can't boys be more like you? Tough, caring, and smart," she said blushing slightly. I blushed also. She was so nice. I was afraid to ask her to be my girlfriend now. I wanted to wait. Then we ate our lunch in silence. We kept looking over at each other than quickly looked away, and that's basically how the rest of our day went.

Finally it was the end of the day. I met Kaoru at her locker.

"Hey Matsubara," I said smirking. I never usually call her by her first name. I've called her Matsubara, her last name, pretty much ever since we met. It just kind of stuck with me. At first she was really mad about me calling her that but over the years it grew on her. She never usually called me by my last name unless we were playing a sport or she was cheering me on or wanting me to lose.

"Butch," she said rolling her eyes slightly.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" I teased.

"I see you everyday, you would think I'd be sick of seeing you,"

"I know you don't mean that,"

"How do you know?"

"Because if you did you wouldn't want to hang out with me today."

She stopped and looked at me, and then a small smile crept onto her face, "True," she said agreeing.

"Were going to the park," I said waiting for her to finish up at her locker.

"To do?" she asked finally finishing up at her locker.

"Come on we have to do something romantic like since it's Valentine's Day, I mean you are my valentine," I said so confidently. She blushed a little then agreed to go. We walked to the park and sat down under our favorite tree and talked. We talked about many things like school, college, our futures, and many other random things. Then the topic of relationships came up. I knew that I should ask her soon.

"You're so lucky to have tons of people want to be with you. You have girls throwing themselves at you. Why don't you pick one?"

"I'm waiting for someone,"

"Who?"

"A girl,"

"No duh. I know you're not gay,"

I rolled my eyes at her and didn't answer her for a moment, "You do have guys that like you, you just don't pick them,"

"That's because most of them are jerks or too soft. And they always treat me like one of the guys," she said frowning. There was a pause. Then after a little while I finally gained enough courage up to start to try to ask her to be my girlfriend.

"Have you ever thought about getting into a relationship with a friend?" I asked cautiously.

"Maybe but who?" she asked looking at the fading sky.

"Me," I said then looked at her. She was looking back at me. No one spoke. Maybe I had gone too far. Maybe she really doesn't like me. I think I'm crazy. The silence was starting to slowly kill me inside. Time passed by. Minutes seemed like hours. But it really had only been like 2 and half minutes before she spoke again.

"Well I might have been thinking about it over the years. But I always thought that you wouldn't like someone like me," she paused and looked at the ground.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Damn, why didn't I try to ask her out earlier?

"Well you've been considered a player at our school. And you have always seemed to like the type of girl who was girlier. Like I always thought that you liked cheerleaders because you always looked at them," she said still talking to the ground.

"Yeah I only looked at them. I never made any attempt to flirt them up or anything. Besides all I had to do was look at them and they would fall head over heals for me. I have been waiting for someone like you for a while,"

"What do you think of me?" she asked still not looking at me.

"I think you're amazing. You're smart, have self-pride, athletic, carefree, caring, nice, funny, good body, likes video game…" I trailed on and noticed that she was looking at me and blushing. I said way too much I thought.

"Thanks, I've never had someone tell me that many things that they like about me," she said smiling. I blushed a little than sat there. Maybe I have a chance.

" I really like you," I said shyly and blushing a deeper shade of red.

"How can you not? I'm your counterpart," she said smiling.

"Ya, I guess we were pretty much made for each other,"

"Ya,"

There was more silence. This time I didn't feel like I needed to break the silence. It was nice.

"You do know that if we ever were together that I'm not some sappy love sick girl. I don't like when people call me stupid little pet names."

"Does this mean…" I started but was soon cut off.

"Don't ask stupid questions Butch," she said smirking. When she did that I knew that she accepted to be my girlfriend. It kind of felt weird to call her that but it was weird feeling that was in a good way. I was happy and couldn't help but give her a hug.

"Ow! Butch! You're hugging me too tight!" she said as she squirmed, "remember what I told you? I'm not that feminine girl that likes to be lovey dovey all the time!"

I smirked and let her go, "You just wait and see about that," I said with a smirk on my face.


End file.
